


Adoración

by Chikaneclaes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adaptation, Jealousy, Kara necesita un abrazo, Todos son humanos, primer amor, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes
Summary: Por culpa de Lena Luthor, a Kara no le interesaban las relaciones.Su enamoramiento de adolescente había sido brutalmente desdeñado: no quería que volvieran a lastimarla… y mucho menos Mike Mathews, quien era su jefe y además estaba casado.Desesperada por esquivar los intentos de él para seducirla, Kara se refugió en la casa de sus padres, sin saber que allí encontraría con Lena nuevamente.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en el libro "Adoración Salvaje", nada me pertenece y mucho menos tiene fines de lucro, simplemente es una historia para el disfrute del lector.

CAPITULO 1

KARA abrió la puerta trasera y salió. El aire olía a nieve y la joven lo aspiró, disfrutando de su frescura mientras con templaba el gris cielo invernal.

Más allá del jardín podía apreciar el panorama de campos de labranza, intercalados con secciones de bosque y como fondo, las colinas con sus cimas ya blanqueadas por la primera nevada de ese invierno. Todo parecía muy quieto e inmóvil bajo el frío aire de enero; aquello era muy diferente de Londres y la vida que ella había llevado allá, pero también le resultaba conocido, familiar. Después de todo, había pasado los primeros diecisiete años de su vida cerca de esas colinas fronterizas, y los últimos ocho lejos de allí, excepto por sus breves visitas a la casa paterna.

Llegó al borde del jardín y permaneció allí un momento, contemplando a su hermana, quien lanzaba el resto de la hojarasca a la fogata que había encendido. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que Kara recordaba desde sus años de adolescencia; prendas holgadas y viejas. La mujer se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa al verla.

—Ya está listo el almuerzo —anunció Kara.

— Estupendo, tengo hambre. Sólo apagaré la hoguera.

Al verla trabajando así recordó a su padre quien había fallecido años antes Kara había heredado su elevada estatura, mientras que Alex heredo el color de sus ojos y cabello, por otro lado Kara y sus enormes ojos azules los obtuvo de su madre; así como la abundante cabellera de color rubio y su carácter.

La chica esperó a que su hermana terminara de apagar el fuego.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Kara? —dijo ella—. Me alegro de tenerte en casa; aunque hubiera preferido que fuese en circunstancias más felices. No tienes que quedarte ¿sabes? Mamá...

— Quiero quedarme —lo interrumpió la joven con firmeza —. Habría venido aun si a mamá no la hubieran operado. En Londres es fácil perder el contacto con la realidad, con todo lo que es de verdad importante en la vida —suspiró y se puso seria—. Renuncié a mi empleo, Alex.

Durante la angustiosa llamada telefónica que su hermana le hizo, para avisar que su madre había tenido que ser operada de emergencia, no había tenido la oportunidad de darle esa noticia, pero ahora que había pasado lo peor y que su progenitora estaba fuera de peligro y de regreso en casa, era el momento de que Kara hablara de sus planes.

— Pero parecías muy contenta de trabajar para Mike Mathews —protestó su hermana, con cierto desdén al decir el nombre de su jefe—. Cuando nos visitaste, el verano pasado, parecías muy satisfecha.

— Lo estaba, pero Mike fue invitado a escribir la música para una película estadounidense y tiene que viajar a Hollywood. Me pidió que lo acompañara, pero no acepté, de modo que presenté mi renuncia.

Rezó para que su hermana aceptara esa explicación, sin pedir mayores detalles. Lo que le había dicho era, en efecto, la verdad, pero había mucho más que le había ocultada.

Por ejemplo, no le dijo sobre el afán de Mike en que se hicieran amantes. Se estremeció ligeramente, y no a causa del frío… era un hombre muy atractivo; reconocía que en un momento había estado muy tentada a ceder, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que se hubiera despreciado por haberse entregado a él. No era ciega ni tonta; sabía que Mike era infiel a su esposa, y que ella aceptaba sus aventuras con otras mujeres como el precio que debía pagar por estar casada con un hombre cuyas habilidades artísticas lo habían hecho famoso a nivel mundial, antes de cumplir los treinta años.

Había trabajado para él durante cuatro años, y llegó a ser bien aceptada por Tasmia su esposa y sus hijos, casi como un miembro honorario de la familia. Kara sabía lo que los amoríos de Mike provocaban en su hogar y lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a los miembros del mismo, de manera que había hecho lo único que le pareció factible: escapar de allí.

Había avisado a su jefe, poco antes de Navidad, que iba a renunciar. Mike no tuvo necesidad de preguntar por qué y la joven recordaba aún la forma en que su boca se había apretado con ira y desdén. Había en él una faceta infantil que no le permitía aceptar el rechazo y en consecuencia se valió de su punzante lengua para destruir, sin piedad las defensas de la joven, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas y la rendición, pero de alguna manera, ella logró controlarse.

Una amarga sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sabía a quién debía su autocontrol, pues la capacidad que tenía para resistir el llamado de los instintos, la había empezado a adquirir ocho años antes, como fruto de la decepción.

Pasó la Navidad sola, a pesar de las insistentes invitaciones de Tasmia, y luego, cuando llegó a creer que su soledad y abatimiento podrían hacerla ceder y aceptar la invitación, recibió la llamada de su padre comunicándole la triste noticia del colapso materno.

Partió hacia la casa paterna de inmediato y, ahora que se encontraba allí, pretendía quedarse. Estaba más calmada, segura y a gustó de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Su madre iba a necesitar amorosos cuidados, por lo menos durante dos meses., tiempo suficiente para que la joven pensara en lo que haría el resto de su vida.

Podría incluso trabajar con Alex, en su oficina de abogado rural, si era necesario, pues la secretaria que tuvo durante años estaba a punto de jubilarse.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, la única posible. Si hubiera permanecido en Londres, Mike habría hallado la forma de persuadirla de que lo acompañara a Hollywood, en apariencia, como asistente particular pero ella sabía que acceder a ir con él a los Estados Unidos, hubiera significado- aceptar su deseo de tener una aventura con ella.

De modo que cortó de manera definitiva todos sus vínculos con Londres; dejó el apartamento y renunció a sus nuevas amistades. Fue muy perturbador darse cuenta de los pocos amigos que había hecho en sus ocho años de estancia en la gran ciudad, pero ella fue siempre un poco reservada y cautelosa en sus relaciones, sobre todo después de aquel desastroso verano, cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Volvió a apretar los labios al abrir la puerta trasera y entrar en la tibia cocina.

La casa de sus padres, muy aislada, estaba situada al final de un estrecho sendero rural, a unos quince kilómetros del poblado donde su hermana practicaba la abogacía. Sus progenitores llegaron allí poco después de su matrimonio, cuando su padre inició una sociedad con otros abogados para abrir el bufete; ahora, los otros socios habían muerto o estaban jubilados. Su hermana era quien dirigía el negocio con la sola ayuda de un empleado.

La casa era una sólida construcción de piedra; el poblado, con su escuela y vicaría, estaba a menos de un kilómetro y medio de distancia y Kara podía recordar con claridad las largas camina tas invernales hasta la parada del autobús donde ella, de adolescente, esperaba con otros chicos la llegada del transporte escolar. Esos habían sido buenos días hermosos; la vida era sencilla entonces y ella fue feliz, aunque un poco solitaria.

Lo pasado era pasado, se recordó, mientras se ocupaba en poner la mesa para el almuerzo. Ya había subido a ver a su madre y supervisado la frugal comida que le tenían permitida por el momento.

-Recibí un mensaje de la clínica esta mañana, avisando que el médico vendría a ver a mamá esta tarde. ¿Todavía los atiende la doctora Grant? —inquirió la joven cuando su Alex se sentó a la mesa.

—No. ¿No te lo dijo mamá? Cat Grant se jubiló poco antes de Navidad. Lena Luthor es nuestro médico ahora.

Un movimiento convulsivo del brazo hizo que Kara soltara las verduras que estaba cortando. Se alegró de estar hacia el fregadero, pues así Alex no podía ver su expresión.

_¿Lena? ¿No estaba en los Estados Unidos?

—Así era, pero decidió regresar. Supongo que es lógico, de cierta manera. Su padre fue el único médico general en este sitio durante mucho tiempo y él fundó la clínica.

—Pero Lena siempre me pareció tan. . . tan ambiciosa.

— La gente cambia hermanita— aseguró Alex con una sonrisa—. Mira tu caso, por ejemplo. Recuerdo que hubo una época en la que la simple mención del nombre de Lena, hacía que te pusieras roja como un tomate.

Kara forzó una sonrisa.

— Sí; mi enamoramiento de adolescente fue muy obvio, ¿verdad? Gracias a Dios que una madura y se olvida de semejantes tonterías! Supongo que a todos los habré vuelto locos, en especial a Lena.

— Oh, no lo sé pequeña. Siempre me pareció que te tenía un afecto muy especial.

¡Un afecto especial! Si Alex supiera. . . Lo último que habla esperado o deseado cuando regresó, de forma tan apresurada, a su hogar y la seguridad, era encontrarse con Lena Luthor de nuevo. Dudó de su capacidad para afrontarla con ecuanimidad y reserva, en especial ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable y confundida. Se estremeció al recordar cómo los ojos verdes del médico podían ver, en el pasado, a través de sus defensas y cómo esa voz profunda e incisiva hacía polvo sus torpes argumentos.

El corazón de la joven latía con violencia mientras servía la comida. Si hubiese podido habría tomado el siguiente tren que fuera a Londres y allá se hubiera quedado, pero era demasiado tarde. No podía arrepentirse ahora y, además, tenía que pensar en su familia. Su madre necesitaba de muchos cuidados y la casa, de alguien que la mantuviera aseada no podía dejar que Alex cargara con todo.

Mientras fregaba los platos y cubiertos, Alex subió a charlar con su mamá. Lena debía visitarles a las tres y Kara se preguntó si podría inventar alguna excusa para no estar presente cuando llegara. Su rostro se encendió al recordar el ultimo y espantoso encuentro.

Era cierto que a los diecisiete ella estuvo enamorada de la joven médico como una tonta, pero lo que su familia no sabía, era que Lena fue la responsable indirecta de que ella decidiera ir a la universidad, lejos de su pueblo natal, para luego trabajar en Londres. Después del último y traumático encuentro, no había sido capaz de soportar la idea de verle otra vez y, por lo tanto, decidió huir, virtualmente. Sin embargo, eso fue innecesario, en realidad, ya que, poco después, Lena se marchó para continuar sus estudios en los Estados Unidos.

Incapaz de soportar los recuerdos que brotaban en su mente, se encaminó a la puerta trasera. Necesitaba salir, respirar el aire fresco y sereno para recobrar el aplomo.

Afuera, el cielo se había vuelto más gris y amenazante, y el olor de la humedad era más intenso. En las colinas, Kara pudo ver a un pastor con su perro, llevando a las ovejas a pastos más bajos. Comenzó a caminar a una velocidad que hizo ondear su cabello; la tensión le atenazaba los músculos y el aire helado le flagelaba el rostro.

El camino que siguió era conocido, conducía a las faldas de las colinas y, gradualmente, conforme avanzaba, la tensión en su interior fue cediendo. Pasó frente a la vicaría, y su presencia perturbó a un perro, el cual ladró de manera estruendosa. La casa y sus alrededores habían sido vendidos hacía poco, pero no se detuvo a pensar en los nuevos habitantes del sólido edificio de piedra..

¡Lena estaba de regreso! Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro de angustia.

Alex había dicho que Lena había sentido un afecto especial por ella. ¡Cuán poco sabía!

Con unas cuantas palabras que quedaron grabadas para siempre en su alma, Lena destrozó sus fantasías de juventud y destruyó su inocencia; exhibió ante ella sus cándidos sentimientos de adolescente en una imagen distorsionada, lo cual le causó una honda vergüenza y una angustia que aún ahora la atormentaba. Todo fue culpa de ella, por supuesto. Debió haberse conformado con adorarle a distancia. Las familias de ambas habían sido amigas y, desde muy temprana edad, Kara se había apegado mucho a Lena, aunque ella era ocho años mayor que Kara. La joven Luthor vivió con sus padres mientras trabajaba como médico practicante en el hospital. El enamoramiento de Kara había comenzado cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, y sin duda se habría conformado con sólo verla y suspirar por ella, de no haber sido por sus compañeras de escuela.

Lucy Lane era una de las muchachas más sofisticadas y precoces del grupo.. y, por alguna razón desconocida, escogió a Kara como su mejor amiga. Ella disfrutaba de la amistad un tanto protectora de Lucy y, poco a poco había ido perdiendo su reticencia y pudor para hablar con ella y sus otras compañeras acerca de temas prohibidos como el sexo y el amor. Naturalmente, como Lucy era la que tenía más experiencia, o imaginación, fue la que llevó siempre la voz cantante en esas charlas subrepticias.

Por supuesto, Lucy terminó por hacer que Kara confesara todo lo relativo a su amor por Lena y la instó a no ser tan boba e infantil.

— Si la quieres, tienes que ganártela —dijo la precoz jovencita y sonrió con malicia al, agregar—: Es fácil, si sabes hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo?

Una punzada en el costado hizo que Kara se detuviera y apoyara un momento en una gran roca. Una oleada de náuseas la recorrió y trató de apartar de su mente las escenas del pasado. Recordar no le hacía bien alguno y, por más que reviviera lo sucedido, nada podría hacer para cambiar los acontecimientos se estremeció con violencia mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire helado.

Ya debía haberlo olvidado todo. La memoria de Lena Luthor debió haberse desvanecido y perdido bajo recuerdos más dichosos de otras personas, pero permaneció inamovible entre ella y su culminación física como mujer como una barrera infranqueable.

Sonrió sin humor al recordar la expresión de incredulidad de Mike cuando se lo confesó.

—¿Todavía eres virgen? Pero ¡eso es imposible! ¡Caramba, Kara, basta con que un hombre te lance una mirada para que te desee! Esos ojos, ese cabello. . . tu cuerpo. Todo eso no puede pertenecer a una casta doncella victoriana. Mike tenía la suficiente perspicacia para saber que no mentía. ¡Si no hubiese estado casado! ¡Cuán dócilmente se hubiera rendido a su poder sexual! Aunque no lo amaba o tenía sentimientos románticos por él, lo consideraba atractivo desde el punto de vista físico. Había deseado su evidente habilidad para acariciar y hacer el amor, pero no podía herir a su esposa y, por lo tanto, el abismo de temor y vergüenza que Lena había abierto entre ella y su sexualidad, se agrandó.

Mientras permanecía apoyada contra la roca, comenzaron a caer unos copos de nieve. Sabía que tenía que regresar, pero no quena hacerlo; se consideraba incapaz de enfrentarse con Lena hasta haber revivido todo el horror de esa noche espantosa.

No iba a incriminar a Lucy; la culpa, el deseo fue de ella nada más. Fue Kara quien escuchó con fascinado horror, la descripción de su amiga acerca de la forma en que debía seducirla. Con ojos dilatados, absorbió las instrucciones detalladas de Lucy.

—Pero. . . ¿y si ella no?. . . ¿Sino me hace el amor? Su amiga se había encogido de hombros.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Una vez, que le hayas excitado, no podrá controlarse.

La alarma y la excitación se debatieron en su interior; excitación ante la idea de que Lena le hiciera el amor, y alarma al pensar en su propia osadía.

Fue fácil averiguar que noche estaría Lena a solas en su casa. Cada quincena, los padres del joven médico y los señores Marsden se reunían en el hogar de éstos para jugar a las cartas, y lo único que ella tuvo que hacer fue aguardar a que los papás de Lena llegaran a su casa.

— Ponte algo sensual - le aconsejó Lucy. Era fácil decir eso, pero Kara no pudo encontrar en su ropero algo que mereciera semejante descripción.

Por fin, sintiéndose más incómoda y abochornada que sensual, se quitó el sostén y desabotonó su blusa de algodón para dejar al descubierto el nacimiento de los senos.

Un suéter ocultó de sus padres la evidencia de su falta de ropa interior cuando fue a decirles que saldría a pasear en bicicleta.

Había sido un verano agobiante y las ventanas dobles de la casa de los Luthor estaban abiertas cuando ella pedaleó por el sendero particular hasta la puerta trasera.

Puesto que los padres de ambos eran buenos amigos, no era extraño que ella visitara la casa pero al bajarse de la bicicleta sintió que estaba cometiendo una infracción a las normas.

Se encontró a punto de volver por donde había llegado, pero la idea de tener que confrontar a Lucy, sin haber logrado su pequeña hazaña, la obligó a permanecer firme en su propósito. Se acercó alas ventanas y llamó antes de entrar.

La sala estaba vacía; con el corazón desbocado, atravesó el vestíbulo y luego se quedó petrificada cuando vio que Lena se le acercaba, descendiendo por la escalera y terminando de ponerse una camisa blanca.

Tenía el cabello húmedo y su piel porcelana era reluciente. Algo pareció expandirse y florecer dentro de la chica, una excitación profunda y palpitante que llevó un delicado rubor a sus mejillas y ensombreció sus ojos.

—Kara, ¿todo está bien?

La aspereza en la voz de Lena la hizo volver a la realidad, de golpe.

— Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —la miraba con el ceño fruncido nunca le había hablado con ese tono ella solo lo miró con fijeza sin pronunciar palabra—. Pregunté qué haces aquí.

Estaba ya al pie de la escalera y la miraba con la misma expresión, entre extrañada y severa, y la chica siguió mirándole, como alelada. Kara se había quitado el suéter mientras retrocedía y los últimos rayos del sol vespertino revelaron la descubierta turgencia de sus senos de adolescente.

Oyó que Lena contenía el aliento con lo que parecía un gruñido de impaciencia y dijo, con precipitación:

—Vine a. . . a verte.

—¿A verme? —la expresión de Lena era cada vez más adusta—. ¿Para qué?

La muchacha fue presa del pánico. Las cosas no sucedían como esperaba. Ella no debía estarla interrogando, sino mirándola con deseo. No iba a resultar tan fácil corno aseguró Lucy. La confusión creció en ella y la miró con ojos perplejos, preocupados, que revelaron más de lo que ella imaginaba.

— So… solo quería hablar contigo — balbuceo con timidez y se puso roja como una amapola cuando Lena replicó, con acritud:

— Kara, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué vienes a hacer vestida de ese modo? — con un movimiento de la mano indicó los pechos semidesnudos de la muchacha. ¡No era así como se suponía que debía reaccionar! ¡Lucy había dicho que!.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a Lena, al tiempo que decía con voz trémula e implorante: Lena, por favor, no te enfades conmigo. . . — estaba muy próxima a las lágrimas, y un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

-La oyó suspirar y luego, incrédula sintió que la abrazaba. La joven doctora la estrechó en sus brazos y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Se estremeció de nervios y excitación, ansiosa de alargar una mano para tocarla, pero incapaz incluso de respirar.

Lucy había tenido razón, se dijo emocionada. Las piernas le temblaron y amenazaron con no sostenerla más. Su corazón parecía haberse asentado en su garganta y Kara creyó que la sofocaría. ¿Podía Lena sentir su palpitar? Ella podía percibir el rítmico latido de la pelinegra. De forma instintiva, deslizó la mano hacia el sitio donde sentía el poderoso palpitar

Las puntas de sus dedos temblaron contra la piel y luego, para su azoro y consternación, sintió que su muñeca era asida por un puño de acero y, luego, se vio bruscamente apartada de ella.

Unos ojos furiosos se encontraron con los azorados y confusos de ella.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

El impacto del brusco rechazo fue demasiado para ella. Todavía perdida en su cautivador ensueño de amor y deseo, y sin comprender el motivo de su ira, exclamó con vehemencia:

— ¡Lena, hazme el amor! ¡Por favor... sé que tú también lo deseas!

Por un momento, fue como si hubieran quedado congelados en el tiempo; ella la miraba con expresión implorante, los labios trémulos y entreabiertos, el cuerpo ansioso de las caricias de la pelinegra; Lena, estaba tensa y furiosa, sus ojos verdes ensombrecidos, sus labios apretados y el cuerpo rígido.

Y de pronto se rompió el hechizo; la realidad de la furia de Lena penetró con brusquedad en la conciencia de la chica, cuando le dijo con aspereza:

— ¡Dios mío, apenas puedo creer que estoy oyendo esto! ¿Es por eso que viniste vestida como una. . . ¿Para suplicar que te haga el amor? ¡Y además lo pides con tanto descaro!

Lena pudo notar el sobresalto y el dolor en el rostro de la muchacha y su voz se suavizó un poco:

— Kara, no puedo hacerte el amor. . . lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué, no me deseas? — se obligó a mirarle a los ojos y vio que el rostro de la doctora se tornaba frío y reservado.

-Entre otras cosas — aceptó con tono impasible—. ¿Quién te aconsejó que hicieras esto? Vamos, Kara, no quiero mentiras. Te conozco; tú nunca habrías imaginado semejante tontería.

Ella tuvo que sentarse en ese momento, cabizbaja y avergonzada, respondiendo al interrogatorio y enfrentando la expresión de desdén y disgusto que oscurecía los ojos de Lena.

— Bien, ahora es mi turno de aclararte algo — dijo la joven doctora por fin cuando ella concluyo — Al contrario de lo que te contó tu amiga, no es tan fácil hacer que una persona te desee.

Entonces, ella se sonrojó con bochorno y dolor, pero Lena no le permitió que apartara la vista al sostenerle la barbilla con un agarre firme, mientras decía con crueldad:

—Mírame, Kara. Anda. . . mírame bien. . . Tu amiga te dijo lo que debías ver. ¿Te parezco dominada por el deseo?

En ese instante ella hubiera querido levantarse y huir, pero el dolor y la vergüenza la retuvieron allí, rígida y temblorosa como un conejo ante un gavilán, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar los ojos verdes que brillaban de ira.

Luego, Lena la agobió con un sermón sobre los peligros a los que se estaba exponiendo, acerca del riesgo de la promiscuidad sexual, el peligro de violación y cosas peores. Después la atormentó haciéndole ver lo mucho que su familia la quería y confiaba en ella, y lo decepcionados que estarían si supieran lo que había hecho.

Más tarde, no la dejó volver a casa en la bicicleta, sino que la obligó a subir para que se lavara la cara hasta quitarse el maquillaje que se había aplicado con torpeza; la hizo cepillarse el pelo y una vez que ella hubo hecho lo ordenado, esperó a que se pusiera el suéter y luego la llevó a casa en su auto.

Sólo había ocho años de diferencia entre las dos, pero Lena fue tan severa e implacable y, cuando la dejó al final del sendero particular de su casa, Kara supo que la odiaría y despreciaría por el resto de su vida.

Pero no tanto como se odiaba a sí, reflexionó con amargura, mientras emergía del pasado a la realidad presente.

Después de eso, evitó la compañía de Lucy y pidió a sus padres que la dejaran asistir a la universidad, en lugar de seguir sus estudios en la escuela de la localidad. Los señores Danvers accedieron y la joven se sintió muy a gusto en la universidad, donde aprendió a aceptarse otra vez como era.

Suspiro. La nieve caía ahora mas copiosamente era tiempo de que regresara a casa. Consultó su reloj de pulsera. Las tres y. diez. Magnífico, cuando regresara, Lena ya se habría marchado. Sabía que no podría pasarse la vida esquivándole, pero descubrir que estaba de regreso había sido una tremenda sorpresa para ella. Ahora, habiéndose obligado a revivir el pasado, sería más fuerte; esa catarsis le permitiría juzgar sus acciones juveniles con más objetividad y también con mayor tolerancia.

Pero no podía. Ese era el problema. No Conseguía librarse de los sentimientos de vergüenza y auto desprecio que Lena le había inculcado; todavía la afectaban como una enfermedad que tenía recurrencias esporádicas.

Odiaba a Lena por la imagen de ella misma que le había presentado; odiaba el hecho de que hubiera presenciado su vergüenza y humillación. Le odiaba porque la hizo despreciarse.

Suspirando se puso la capucha del rompevientos y se encaminó de regreso a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

CASI lo logró. Avanzaba por el sendero, ya cerca de su casa, con la cabeza agachada contra la nieve, cuando oyó el ruido del auto e instintivamente, empezó a apartarse del camino; pero la nieve lo había hecho resbaladizo y perdió el equilibrio,

Kara patinó y cayó al suelo con un golpe que le robó el aliento.

La joven oyó que el auto se detenía y que luego se cerraba una puerta, pero fue hasta que ella se acercó y la ayudó, a levantarse que se dio cuenta de quién era el que le prestaba socorro.

— ¡Lena!

El nombre escapó de sus labios y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Ocho años no la habían cambiado en absoluto, excepto para hacerla aún más imponente. Todavía irradiaba esa aura de energía contenida que la había excitado y fascinado en el pasado; el negro cabello era tan abundante y brillante como siempre y los ojos verdes poseían aún su magnético poder.

"Oh, Dios!", se lamentó en silencio. ¿Por qué, si debía encontrarse con Lena, no se había puesto algo más sofisticado y llamativo que ese viejo rompevientos y los raídos pantalones de pana? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a toparse con ella sin el aplomo que había llegado a adquirir en los ocho años anteriores, en lugar de esa apariencia, tan parecida a la que tuvo cuando era adolescente?

—Kara, ¿te encuentras bien?

Lena parecía preocupada y, cuando después de sacudirse la nieve del rostro y las ropas, Kara la miró, vio que le sonreía con la misma sonrisa de aquellos días pasados en que ella trató de transformar el afecto de una joven hacia la hija de los amigos de sus padres, en algo más íntimo mientras contemplaba esos ojos preocupados, casi pudo convencerse de que aquella espantosa noche de verano nunca había sucedido.

La joven se puso tensa y rechazó su ayuda para levantarse, diciendo con indiferencia:

—Estoy bien, gracias —luego, agregó con una dureza que desvaneció la sonrisa de los labios de la doctora—: ¿Siempre conduces sin pensar en la seguridad de otros? No es precisamente la conducta que una podría esperar de una honorable miembro de la profesión médica.

Lena la estudió con seriedad.

—Conducía lo bastante despacio para detenerme a tiempo y además, casi nadie usa este sendero —señaló con calma.

Kara sabía que estaba exagerando su reacción, pero era la única manera de controlar el impacto de verle otra vez.

Los ojos verdes escudriñaron el rostro y las piernas temblorosas de Kara, y el ceño de preocupación del médico volvió a hacerse evidente.

—¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien? —extendió una mano para ofrecerle ayuda y ella retrocedió, de forma instintiva—. Sube al auto —dijo la pelinegra, sin dejar de observarla—. Te llevaré a casa. No me tomará ni un minuto y como tu médico familiar.

—¡No eres mi médico!

Kara pronunció las palabras antes de poder contenerlas y ambos se miraran con fijeza por un momento; ella, tensa y Lena, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión indescifrable.

— Kara — su voz era cortante ahora y su gesto severo —. Escucha, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí, discutiendo. Falta casi un kilómetro para llegar a tu casa. Aun cuando no te hayas lastimado, una caída como ésa suele producir una conmoción.

La muchacha comprendió que era infantil y absurdo discutir con ella, especialmente cuando sus nervios estaban tensos como cuerdas de violín y su corazón latía tan rápido, que casi le impedía respirar Lena tenía razón, sufría una conmoción, pero no a causa de la caída. Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se encaminó al auto. La doctora la siguió y le abrid la puerta. Al hacerlo, su brazo la rozó y ella retrocedió, como si hubiera sido tocada por una brasa candente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No me gusta que me toquen, eso es todo.

Demasiado tarde, ella registró la expresión en el rostro de su amiga de la infancia. Lo que había dicho era verdad, y fue la excusa que había usado con demasiada frecuencia luego de aquella fatídica noche. Lena la observaba con penetrante intensidad.

De repente, los labios de la ojiverde se torcieron en una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, la cual le dio un extraño y amenazador aspecto, y Kara se sonrojó al adivinar lo que ella pensaba.

Perturbada, retrocedió y se apartó del auto.

— No quiero que me lleves, Lena— dijo con voz trémula —. Prefiero caminar

— y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a andar por el nevado sendero con paso apresurado, sin osar a volverse a mirar atrás, temerosa de que la estuviera siguiendo.

Era una sensación desconcertante y que le debilitaba las piernas, pero por fin logró llegar a la verja del jardín familiar y fue hasta que entró en la casa que oyó que el motor del auto de Lena se encendía. Comprendió que debía haberla vigilado durante todo el camino.

Bueno, como médico que era, no podría decirse que desatendía sus responsabilidades.

Cuando cerró la puerta frontal, y Alex la llamó desde el estudio.

—Kara, ¿eres tú? —al verla a través de la puerta abierta, alzó las cejas con asombro cuando notó su ropa mojada—. Acaba de marcharse Lena. ¿Qué te sucedió? Parece que te hubiera caído un alud encima.

—Casi.

Su hermana frunció el ceño preocupada.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí. . . resbalé en el camino. Por suerte, no sufrí daño alguno; sólo en mi orgullo. ¿Cómo se encuentra mamá?

—Se está reponiendo con rapidez, en opinión de Lena, pero se lo podrás preguntar tú misma esta noche. Vendrá a cenar —miró a su hermana con aire culpable—.Mamá la invitó; le preocupa que viva solo en la vicaría. ¡Ya sabes cómo es mamá!

Así que era Lena quien había comprado la vicaría. Kara se sintió abatida al asimilar las palabras de Alex. ¡Sería imposible inventar una excusa para no estar presente esa noche!

—No tienes que preocuparte por la cocina —agregó su hermana, interpretando mal la expresión de la joven—. Mamá dice que hay varias cosas ya preparadas en el refrigerador.

—¿Mamá está despierta? —preguntó Kara— - Creo que subiré a verla.

—Hazlo. Ha empezado a quejarse de que se siente aburrida, pero Lena le dijo que tiene que permanecer en cama, por lo menos durante otra semana.

Cuando Kara entró en la habitación que compartían sus padres, la señora Danvers se hallaba sentada en la cama, apoyada contra las almohadas. Eliza Danveres era una mujer preciosa, con los mismos ojos azules de su hija y los pómulos prominentes. La mujer mayor sonrió con afecto al ver a su hija y palmeó la cama, a su lado.

— Ah, ya llegaste, querida. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y charla conmigo. Me muero de aburrimiento aquí, en esta cama, pero Lena insiste en que no me levante —observó con cuidado a la joven mientras agregaba—: Ya sabías que ella regresó, ¿verdad?

Eliza Danvers tenía más intuición que nadie que conociera, y se dio cuenta de la renuencia de Kara para tratar el tema de Lena Luthor. Estaba enterada de su enamoramiento de adolescente, por supuesto, y no había podido adivinar qué provocó que su hija detestara la simple mención del nombre de la ojiverde. Sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien a la joven para interrogarla. Así que, con toda calma, prosiguió hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido

-Invité a Lena a cenar con nosotros. Vive sola, rara vez come como Dios manda.

—Tonterías mamá — la interrumpió Kara con cierta irritación — No hay razón alguna por la que no pueda cuidar de si tan bien como lo hace cualquiera

— Oh no sugería que Lena no fuese capaz de cuidar de sí, querida — explicó con gentileza — Pero es una doctora muy ocupada y estoy segura de que no tiene tiempo para comer como es debido. En el refrigerador hay un delicioso estofado; podrías servirle eso. Siempre ha sido su platillo favo. . .

—Deja de preocuparte de Lena, mamá, y trata de descansar.

No fue porque quisiera impresionar a Lena por lo que se afanó, de forma especial, en su arreglo esa noche, se dijo mientras se ponía un elegante vestido que había comprado en Londres, a instancias de Mike.

A pesar de que la cubría de pies a cabeza, la prenda estaba diseñada para mujeres que deseaban impresionar. Lo cual era, sin duda, la razón por la que Mike la había convencido de que la comprara, pensó Kara con una sonrisa irónica, mientras evocaba las dudas que la asaltaron cuando se lo probó. Eso había sido antes de que le confesara sus intenciones; apretó ligeramente los labios al tiempo que se secaba sus rebeldes rizos.

Luego se puso el maquillaje; apenas una de sombra en los párpados y después rimel, para oscurecer las puntas doradas de las pestañas. Usó rubor para enfatizar los pómulos y apenas un poco de lápiz labial. Se puso de pie y se calzó los zapatos de tacón alto, sonriendo a su imagen en el espejo.

Sí. . . Esa era la mujer madura del presente, no la chiquilla que Lena había humillado; nadie que la viera ahora podría dudar de su madurez. Al alejarse del espejo no vio la sombra de vulnerabilidad que oscureció sus ojos, ni el leve temblor de sus labios.

Alex al alzó un poco las cejas al verla entrar en la cocina, pero estaba tan familiarizada ya con la ropa londinense de su hermana así como la sofisticación que había adquirido que no hizo comentario alguno, aunque lo quisiera. Kara sacó el estofado del refrigerador y comenzó los preparativos para la cena. No podría evitar sentarse a la mesa con Alex y Lena, pero tenía la intención de que, una vez terminada la comida, se excusaría con el pretexto de que estaba cansada.

Un intenso dolor, como si alguien le hundiera un puñal en el corazón, la asaltó al recordar la cálida sonrisa de la ojiverde, como si en realidad le hubiera dado gusto verla. Sin duda un doctor tenía que aprender a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y Lena debía ser una maestra en ese arte.

Cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, esperó un momento para que su Alex fuera a recibir a Lena, pero no respondió al llamado, de manera que, reacia, ella misma fue a abrir.

Lena se había quitado el traje formal que llevaba cuando se encontraron esa tarde y llevaba puesto un pantalón azul marino, con un grueso suéter de lana. Arqueó las cejas al verla y, por un momento, algo parecido al pesar pareció ensombrecer sus ojos.

—Avisaré a Alex que estás aquí -anunció Kara con formalidad, apartándose para permitirle el paso—. La cena estará lista muy pronto.

Alex, saliendo del estudio, se disculpó con Lena por no haber escuchado el timbre.

— Convencí a Kara de que cenáramos en la cocina. Nuestro comedor da al norte y, en esta época, siempre está helado. Vayamos a sentarnos.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras los seguía. Lo último que deseaba era que Lena compartiera con ellos la tibia intimidad de la cocina, donde podría observarla mientras trabajaba. Sin duda, Lena debía comprender lo difícil que para ella era enfrentarla así, pero la pelinegra se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca la hubiese lastimado y humillado de tal forma, que su alma había quedado marcada para siempre.

Mientras se afanaba en dar los últimos toques a la cena, la joven pudo escuchar la charla de su hermana con Lena y también se percató de que el médico la observaba constantemente. La observaba, se dijo ella, inquieta; no sólo la miraba. ¿Por qué la estudiaba así? ¿Pensaba que iba a coquetear con ella? ¿Creía que todavía sufría de ese enamoramiento de la adolescencia?

—Ah estofado. Mi platillo favorito —Lena sonrió cuando ella le sirvió la comida- Tu madre me contó que renunciaste a tu empleo en Londres — agregó con estudiada indiferencia.

— El hombre para quien trabajaba se marchará a Hollywood —respondió la joven de mala gana.

El teléfono sonó en el vestíbulo y Alex se levantó para ir a contestar. Mientras estuvo fuera de la cocina, Lena aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar:

—¿Qué sucede, Kara?

El hecho de que tuviera necesidad de preguntarlo le robó el aliento a la muchacha y, antes que pudiera replicar algo, su hermana reapareció en la habitación.

Durante el resto de la cena, el médico dirigió su atención casi en exclusiva a Alex. Ocho años antes, la joven se habría sentido ofendida y hubiera hecho algún pueril intento de participar en la conversación, pero esta vez se alegró de que la dejaran sola, con sus pensamientos.

Después de la cena, su hermana invitó a Lena a jugar ajedrez y Kara quedó en libertad de ordenar la cocina y luego subir a ver a su madre.

— No necesitas quedarte aquí conmigo, querida — dijo Eliza—. En realidad, estaba pensando en dormirme ya. ¿Por qué no bajas a charlar con Lena y tu hermana?

—Están jugando ajedrez. Su madre rió.

—Recuerdo cómo te fastidiaba que Lena tratara de enseñarte ese juego. ¿Te acuerdas?

Las memorias que ella no quería revivir surgieron en su mente: una imagen de su petulante rostro de adolescente, haciendo pucheros, mientras trataba de desviar la atención de Lena del tablero de ajedrez hacia ella. Eso ocurrió poco antes que Kara se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la extraña inquietud que parecía poseerla.

—Siempre estabas demasiado inquieta para concentrarte —agregó su madre con ternura—. Recuerdo que una tarde de domingo, levantaste el tablero y tiraste todas las piezas al suelo.

— Recuerdo que Lena amenazó con darme una paliza por eso.

—Sí, también lo recuerdo —su madre rió y Kara se preguntó si también se acordaba de cómo había terminado esa desdichada tarde. Ella nunca lo olvidó.

Durante varias semanas se vio aquejada por un vago, pero constante sentimiento de desazón e intranquilidad; quería estar con Lena, pero cuando se encontraba con ella, ya no se conformaba con su vieja y confortable amistad. Demasiado joven e inexperta para analizar sus propias emociones, se refugió en ataques de enfurruñamiento, con explosiones de mal humor. La amenaza de Lena de ponerla sobre sus rodillas para darle una tunda como castigo, había actuado como un balde de agua fría sobre sus apenas nacientes sentimientos, desconsolada, Kara corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, donde estalló en lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, la ojiverde la estaba esperando cuando salió de la escuela. Le dijo que le llevaría a su casa, y luego detuvo el auto en un sitio apartado.

— Lamento lo de anoche, pequeña — había dicho con suavidad—. Algunas veces olvido que ya no eres una niña.

Entonces, ella se echó a llorar otra vez, pero en esa ocasión no tuvo adónde escapar y desahogó su desdicha en el hombro de su amiga.

Lena la había besado en la frente al soltarla y le ofreció un pañuelo para que se enjugara las lágrimas. Ese fue el día en que Kara supo que estaba enamorada de ella.

—Regresa, Kara.

La voz burlona de su madre la volvió de golpe al presente y aun que oía la charla de Eliza mientras le acomodaba las almohadas y verificaba que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, Kara se preguntó qué diría su madre si supiera que ya había aprendido a jugar ajedrez. Tasmia la enseñó. Tasmia, cuya paciencia la convertía en un maestra excelente; Tasmia, cuya paciencia le permitía hacer caso omiso de las continuas infidelidades de su esposo, para el que una interminable serie de breves aventuras sexuales, era tan esencial como el aire que respiraba. Sin embargo, sin Tasmia, Mike sería muy desdichado. Era su esposa y, a su manera, la amaba. También quería a sus hijos.

Kara lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó a la puerta. Las relaciones humanas le parecían muy complejas. Cuando era adolescente, había soñado con una vida perfecta que compartiría con Lena, si ella la amara; imaginó que el amor sería suficiente, que nada más importaba, pero ahora sabía que cada persona tiene sus propias necesidades. Ella, en lo particular, era demasiado anticuada en sus principios morales para iniciar una aventura con un hombre casado.

A pesar de que encontraba perturbador el descubrimiento de que Lena había regresado a la ciudad, sabía que tomó una de cisión correcta al negarse a ir con Mike a Hollywood. Ya comenzaba a disiparse el poder magnético que él ejercía en sus sentidos, ahora que estaba lejos de su avasalladora presencia. Quizá el deseo que le había recorrido las entrañas se debió más a la necesidad de una mujer inexperta por un despertar sexual que al deseo que tenía del propio Mike.

Desde la humillación recibida por Lena, ella había mantenido su sexualidad bajo estricto control; no era ni sería jamás el tipo de mujer para la que el sexo podía tener un valor propio y muy elevado; pero había ocasiones. .. en especial a últimas fechas, cuando al ver a los amantes abrazados, a las parejas de enamorados que se besaban y acariciaban. . . en que era asaltada por un intenso deseo, mezclado con una extraña nostalgia.

Y todo era culpa de Lena; su severidad y desdén hicieron imposible para ella que fuese abierta y sincera respecto a sus impulsos naturales; la aterraba la idea de interpretar mal los sentimientos de alguien y ser humillada otra vez.

Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una jarra de café para su hermana y su invitada. 

Cuando les llevó la bandeja con el servicio, fue evidente que Lena estaba ganando la partida.

— Me tiene acorralada — se lamentó Alex, con una mueca de fingido enfado, cuando Kara le entregó una taza de café.

—Hmm —ella estudió el tablero con actitud conocedora-. Otras dos jugadas y no podrás evitar el mate.

Su hermana alzó las cejas con asombro, complacida.

— ¡Vaya, vaya, parece que lograste aprender algo mientras estabas en Londres! —volviéndose hacia Lena, preguntó en son de broma—: ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces trataste de enseñarle?

— Hay de maestros a maestros —replicó Kara con acritud, y observó la forma en que Lena fruncía el ceño al mirarla.

—Y de alumnos a alumnos —replicó ella con ironía, mientras Alex miraba de una a otra con cierto azoro. Kara se alegró de que sonara el teléfono, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Su hermana fue a responder la llamada y ella estaba a punto de seguirle, cuando la detuvo la voz de Lena.

—Has cambiado, Kara. ¡Y estoy segura de que jugar ajedrez no es lo único que aprendiste en Londres!

La joven se volvió de pronto, con los ojos relucientes por la ira que Lena siempre lograba encender con facilidad, pero antes que pudiera replicar algo, Alex regresó a la sala, frunciendo el ceño.

— La llamada es para ti. Se trata de Mike.

—Mi ex jefe. Supongo que no encuentra algún expediente importante en el archivo —sabía que estaba ruborizada y que Lena lo había notado, pero la llamada de Mike la dejó muy desconcertada.

Se apresuró a responder, enredando, con nerviosismo, el cordón del teléfono entre sus dedos mientras contestaba.

—Kara, mi amor, no sabes cómo deseaba escuchar tu voz. Te extraño mucho. Regresa, por favor.

La joven apretó los dientes. Siempre supo que Mike era perseverante cuando se proponía algo, pero creía haber dejado muy claro que no debía existir algo entre ellos.

—No puedo regresar, Mike —respondió con firmeza y frialdad—. Mi madre está enferma y me necesita.

— ¡Yo también! ¡No sabes cuánto! Vuelve, Kara.

Ella comenzó a temblar. ¡Eso era demasiado, después del encuentro con Lena!

—Es imposible —aspiré profundo—. Y no iría aunque pudiera. Ya te lo dije. Eres un hombre casado, y sabes cuánto quiero a Tasmia.

— ¡Oh, por todos los santos! Escucha, Kara — De repente, la joven fue presa del pánico

—No, no quiero escuchar más —apartó el receptor de su oreja, pero antes de que pudiera colgarlo, oyó a su ex jefe que decía con furia:

—No creas que te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente. Te quiero. te deseo. . . y puedo hacer que tú también me desees.

Aun con el receptor apartado, las palabras se escucharon con claridad. Ella cortó la comunicación, estremecida.

—¿Y ése es tu jefe?

La dura voz de Lena la hizo volverse para mirarle, con fijeza. Al descifrar la expresión de la joven, agregó con voz pausada:

—Sólo venía a decirte buenas noches; a petición de tu madre. No quise escuchar la conversación. ¿Lo amas, Kara. . . es por eso que regresaste a casa?

— ¡Es casado! —gritó ella con desesperación, detestándola por verla así cuando se sentía tan débil y vulnerable.

— Entiendo.

Sin duda, no fue compasión lo que ella pudo ver en los verdes y helados ojos.

Kara movió la cabeza, con incredulidad y la escuchó decir:

—Si puedo ayudar en algo.

Ocho años antes, necesitó su ayuda, pero ella la rechazó; de repente, quiso lanzarle esa acusación al rostro y decirle que era responsable de que fuera la clase de mujer en que se había convertido, que era culpa suya que fuera una virgen de veinticinco años, con ideas ridículas y fantasías respecto al amor y el matrimonio. Pero el sentido común le indicó que la culpa no era toda de Lena, de manera que, en lugar de dar voz a su resentimiento, repuso con amargura:

— Deja de tratarme como si fuera tú hermana menor, Lena suficiente tengo con Alex; no necesito tu ayuda. . . ni como mujer ni como médico.

El rostro de su vieja amiga se tomó adusto de inmediato.

— Entonces, me despido —se detuvo un momento en el acto de pasar frente a ella, en dirección a la puerta, y agregó con tranquilidad—: Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Fue él quien te enseñó a jugar ajedrez?

Kara frunció el ceño, intrigada por un instante.

—No. . . no fue él.

¡Qué pregunta tan extraña!, se dijo. Estaba a punto de inquirir por qué la había formulado, cuando avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió antes que ella pudiera decir algo.

—¿Ya se fue Lena? —preguntó Alex al entrar en el vestíbulo, un momento después—. Es una buena persona, guapa e inteligente también. ¿no crees?

Kara arqueó las cejas y regresó al estudio para recoger las tazas vacías.

— Si es tan inteligente, ¿cómo es que ha vuelto aquí para trabajar como un simple médico de pueblo? ¿No le habría ido mejor en los Estados Unidos?

— En el aspecto económico, quizá — aceptó su hermana, con expresión de reproche—. Pero Lena sabe que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero. Por ejemplo, la lealtad y el cariño por su tierra natal.

—Creí que tendría más ambiciones, eso es todo.

—Ah, es ambiciosa, sin duda. De hecho, me estaba hablando sobre sus planes y expectativas. Intenta reunir dinero entre la gente de la localidad para comprar un lugar donde poner una clínica, y luego equiparla con el instrumental más moderno. Ya le prometí ayudarle en todo lo que pueda con su proyecto. Ah, también le dije que sin duda tú te hallarías dispuesta a ofrecerle tus servicios. Es una buena causa, y estoy segura de que logrará un gran apoyo de la comunidad. Después de todo, hay que viajar más de sesenta kilómetros para llegar al hospital más cercano, y la clínica que Lena piensa instalar sería un gran beneficio para todos.

El entusiasmo de su hermana ante el proyecto de la joven doctora, no permitió que Kara le dijera que no estaría dispuesta a hacer algo que la obligara a encontrarse en estrecho contacto con Lena.

Irritada y molesta con su hermana por lo que parecía ser su falta de intuición, Llevó los trastos sucios a la cocina.


End file.
